1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilated toilet seat system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilated toilet seats are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,999 to Lindley discloses an apparatus for removing noxious fumes and gases from a commode bowl comprising a toilet seat with circumferentially arranged radially directed inward air passages and a suction pump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,329 to Wix discloses a ventilated toilet seat having an internal channel that conveys air through the hinge mechanism of the seat to an exhaust fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,481 to Meyer discloses a portable ventilation system comprising an air duct, a filter and a control unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,506 to Gerger discloses a ventilating attachment to be placed between the bowl and the seat, a motor and a suction device. International Publication WO 90/06404 to Hunnicutt discloses a toilet bowl ventilating system housed within the lid of the seat. A need exists for an improved system that can be manufactured inexpensively, installed easily and maintained easily.